AMT Hardballer
thumb|325px| AMT Hardballer (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) AMT Hardballer (znany również pod nazwą Silverballer) to pistolet osobisty towarzyszący Agentowi 47 przez całą serię. Od drugiej części występuje w wersji podwójnej i tłumionej. Jest jednym z pięciu "znaków handlowych" tej serii (pozostałe to garota, garnitur, kod kreskowy oraz karabin wyborowy Walther WA 2000). Hardballer to jednocześnie jeden z najpotężniejszych pistoletów w całej grze - wysoka jakość wykonania, precyzja i moc uczyniły tę broń najbardziej pożądaną przez graczy. Występowanie ''Hitman: Kryptonim 47 W pierwszej części gry mamy do dyspozycji tylko pojedynczą sztukę pistoletu. Gracz spotyka się z nim już na początku gry, podczas treningu. Przed każdą misją gracz może wziąć ze sobą broń - Hardballer kosztuje 550$. Należy doliczyć jeszcze koszt amunicji, który wynosi 5$ za każde 7 naboi. Dziwnym zjawiskiem jest fakt, że zarówno Beretta 92, jak i Hardballer korzystają z tego samego typu amunicji (Hardballer powinien używać amunicji .45 ACP). Można go znaleźć w misjach. * Trening - na strzelnicy i na orbitach. * Zabójstwo Lee Honga - noszony przez Tzuna. * Znajdź plemię U'wa - w niektórych skrzyniach z bronią. * Plutonium Runs Loose - w sklepie. * Poznaj Swojego Brata - na początku i noszony przez strażnika. Hitman 2: Cichy Zabójca Na stałe wprowadzono podwójną wersję tego pistoletu. Na pewien czas nazwa broni uległa zmianie - pozbyto się przedrostka ''Hard. Mimo swej potężnej mocy broń ta jest zupełnie bezużyteczna z uwagi na fakt, że każde dwa wystrzelone pociski zmniejszają szansę na jak najlepszą ocenę. Za wykonanie misji Anathema z oceną Cichy zabójca gracz otrzyma podwójne Silverballery z tłumikiem. ''Hitman: Kontrakty'' Niewiele zmieniło się poza wyglądem pistoletu. Silverballer ma teraz drewnianą rękojeść z gumową nakładką. Każdą misję gracz rozpoczyna z podwójnymi Silverballerami i jednym tłumionym Silverballerem (tylko na normalnym poziomie trudności). Ciekawostką jest to, że jeden z celów w misji The Meat King's Party, prawnik Andrei Puscus, ma przy sobie tłumionego Silverballera. Za wykonanie misji The Bjarkhov Bomb z oceną Cichy zabójca gracz otrzyma podwójne Silverballery z tłumikiem, do wykorzystania po ukończeniu gry. ''Hitman: Krwawa Forsa'' W tej części doszła możliwość ulepszania broni. Gracz może dokupić inny typ amunicji, dodatkową sztukę broni, większy magazynek, kolimator, lunetę, celownik laserowy, dwa rodzaje tłumika dźwięku oraz dłuższą prowadnicę zwiększającą celność. Za porzucenie tej broni podczas misji Agencja potrąci nam stosowną kwotę. ''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' Silverballery podwójne są początkową częścią ekwipunku Agenta 47. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry, Silverballery odgrywają trochę mniejszą rolę w tej grze. W misji Birdie's Gift gracz ma za zadanie przywrócić Silverballery, wyjść ze sklepu i opcjonalnie przetestować je na strzelnicy. Występuje tu również stłumiona wersja tej broni. Ulepszenia w grze Hitman: Krwawa Forsa Wraz z postępem w grze będą odblokowywane nowe ulepszenia broni. Broń można ulepszyć przed rozpoczęciem każdej misji (nie dotyczy misji treningowej Death of a Showman i finału). Pierwszy poziom ulepszeń Koszt: 50.000$ Warunek: brak; dostępne od początku gry * Amunicja poddźwiękowa - jest cichsza - zmniejsza odrzut - wyklucza inną amunicję * Tłumik TYP 1 - średnie wyciszenie - wyklucza tłumik typu 2 - wyklucza dłuższą prowadnicę Drugi poziom ulepszeń Koszt: 75.000$ Warunek: ukończ misję A Vintage Year * Dodatkowa amunicja - 2 dodatkowe magazynki - większe magazynki * Szyna - do celowników i lunet * Laser - celownik laserowy - średnia celność Trzeci poziom ulepszeń Koszt: 100.000$ Warunek: ukończ misję Flatline * Magnum - penetruje drzwi - zwiększa odrzut - wyklucza inną amunicję * Dłuższa prowadnica - zwiększa celność - zmniejsza odrzut - wyklucza tłumik dźwięku * Podwójna akcja - dwie sztuki broni - podwójna frajda - zwiększa odrzut Czwarty poziom ulepszeń Koszt: 150.000$ Warunek: ukończ misję The Murder of Crows * Punktowy cel. laserowy - małe powiększenie - duża celność - wymaga szyny - wyklucza lunetę * Duży magazynek - więcej naboi - podwójna pojemność Piąty poziom ulepszeń Koszt: 200.000$ Warunek: ukończ misję Death on the Mississippi * Tłumik TYP 2 - maksymalne wyciszenie - wyklucza tłumik typu 1 - wyklucza dłuższą prowadnicę * Luneta - średnie powiększenie - doskonała celność - wymaga szyny - wyklucza punktowy cel. laserowy * Ogień automatyczny - wyższa szybkostrzelność - wymaga większego magazynka - zwiększa odrzut Kategoria:Broń w Hitman: Codename 47 Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 3: Contracts Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 4: Blood Money